


Spring

by soyberry



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Alfa/alfa, Amor - Freeform, Angst, Embarazo Masculino, Gay Sex, Homosexual, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Violencia, aborto, alfa/omega, familia, niños
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyberry/pseuds/soyberry
Summary: Louis es un omega sensible que es tirado a la calle por su alfa después de su tercer aborto.Harry es echado de su departamento esa misma madrugada de primavera, junto a su pequeño omega de cinco años.Ambos se encuentran totalmente destruidos y se sienten condenadamente solos.De pronto, parece que ambos son el rayo de sol que ilumina por ambos lados.O como que Louis es un árbol de otoño y Harry el viento salvaje que lo desnudó.La vida es dura con lazos rotos y un bebé de por medio, con el lomo roto y las palabras casi ilegibles. Pero aún con una historia para contar; sobreviven a los males de la vida, la hermosura de lo simple, y lo perfecto de lo completamente destruido."¿Qué hace un pequeño omega como tú, fuera de su hogar, debajo de esta terrible lluvia de primavera?""Creo que no tengo hogar.""Que casualidad. Nosotros tampoco."





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leerme.

                                                                                                                                                

                                                                    

_Comenzó en primavera y terminó en primavera._

"Perdón, Jerome" Louis gimió. "No quería ser un omega descompuesto, n-no quería hacerte daño" Pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Apretó su estómago y sobó mansamente su pancita adolorida.

Ya no hay nada ahí dentro, se dijo así mismo.

"Estoy furioso contigo." Gruñó su alfa. "No haces nada bien, omega descompuesto. Es el tercero. Nunca eres capaz de quedar preñado por una vez en tu miserable vida, Louis." El pequeño retrocedió asustado. "Esto es lo único por lo que vives."

Jerome nunca lo había llamado por su nombre. Era como un indicador de malas noticias.

Louis imploraba ser amado y tratado con afecto, con palabras que lo hicieran sentir mejor. ¿Por qué, entonces, él no lo trataba de esa forma en un momento tan difícil como aquel? Había perdido a su hijo. Él de ambos. Sabía, en el fondo, que no se merecía tanto dolor encima. Su alfa no lo golpeaba, aunque creía que cada vez estaba más cerca de abofetearlo.

Desde el primer aborto lo supo, que todo se había arruinado desde ese momento. No podía concebir.

Eso solo significaba que dentro de él algo estaba mal, no era un buen omega, sino uno descompuesto, justo como su alfa decía.

El amor que tenían se extinguió desde el primer grito, la primera advertencia, las primeras lágrimas. Cuando decidió irse a vivir con su alfa después de terminar la universidad. Que, por supuesto que no se sintió obligado, era por amor. Porque el amor era más fuerte que todo y Louis lo necesitaba para respirar.

Entonces estaba ahí, perdido entre la oscuridad, con la vista fija en la sangre del inodoro y al otro segundo disculpándose con heridas en las rodillas.

"Perdóname, amor." Bajó la mirada y observó el río de sangre que se deslizaba por sus huesudas piernas.

El reloj de madera marcó las tres de la madrugada. Los segundos volaron infinitos, el tiempo no paró ni se hizo más lento como en las películas, sólo siguió su acelerado paso, gozoso de la destrucción a su alrededor.

Louis pedía amor a gritos. Por las noches abrazaba a su esposo por la espalda, aunque él nunca le regresara los abrazos. Es lo que las personas que aman hacen, uno siempre tiene que poner más de su parte por el otro. No es posible que te amen tanto como tú lo haces.

Era veinte de marzo, el esperado inicio de la primavera; dormía plácidamente a lado de su esposo cuando sintió el fuerte tirón en el estómago, sabiendo bien lo que significaba. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada, más que dejar que finalizara, le rompía el alma.

Abrió los ojos divisando siluetas en la oscuridad y tocó su parte trasera, manchada de sangre fresca.

Abandonó sigilosamente el lugar en la cama a lado de su alfa. Sin fuerzas se hincó frente a la taza del baño para vomitar. Supo que había vuelto a pasar cuando la fiebre lo atacó de una forma violenta, su espalda erguida se dobló hacia el frente, golpeó su cabeza violentamente contra el hierro y algunas gotas de sudor o sangre se deslizaron por su camisón de seda. Lo confirmó al tocarse el abultado estómago de ocho meses que se sintió vacío, un poco menos hinchado, sin su bebé.

Confirmó que había abortado por tercera vez cuando vio a su pequeño; era el día en que cumplía el octavo mes, la noche en que soñó a su hijo siendo arrullado entre sus brazos. Incluso, en la que se aprendió todas las canciones de cuna para cantárselas.

Los recuerdos dominaron su mente, mostrándole al débil omega que se acarició el estómago todos los días, que tejió unos diminutos guantes también.

El aire frío entró por la ventana del baño, helándole las piernas. No dormía con pantalones puestos, le molestaban.

Sin preparación, sintió un dolor inmenso equivalente a dar a luz. La abertura debajo de su útero se volvió más grande, rasgando sus genitales, incluyendo parte del recto. Los restos de placenta fueron expulsados junto al feto que yacía muerto. El cordón umbilical lo había ahorcado.

Segundos después, la pequeña abertura se cerró como un tirón hacia dentro, aunque todavía caían algunas gotas rojizas en el mármol.

Louis se preocupó por las manchas en los azulejos brillantes en los que su alfa gastó miles de dólares. No quería ser golpeado o abusado. Sentía que estaba cerca de eso, pues cada aborto provocaba más su ira. Lo notaba en la forma en que sus amables ojos azules se endurecían, mirándolo con lástima y enfado por no poder tener a sus cachorros.

Junto a la bañera, cubierta de sangre y tela, una pequeña figura a la que le faltaba una pierna se mantenía de espaldas, ya comenzando a apestar a criatura muerta.

El adulto tras observar a su hijo, con los nudillos golpeó el suelo en medio de sollozos.

Jerome lo encontró segundos después, transpirando, oliendo apestoso, moribundo con las manos manchadas de rojo y los ojos hinchados inyectados en sangre.

Cuando lo vio casi se desmayó. Intentó retroceder sin resultados. Lo atrapó.

Pero no lo golpeó.

Louis dedujo que era su fin. No era el primer aborto, si no el tercero.

Por la forma que apretaba la quijada temió más por su vida.

Había algo para él, destinado a que ocurriese una y otra vez, aun cuando daba todo de sí mismo, incluyendo la agonía del embarazo que probablemente nunca sucedería. Impidiendo que se sienta lleno, amado, protegido y afortunado de tener a su bebé en sus cálidos brazos.

Antes que nada, se preguntó que ocurriría con los guantes rosados que le tejió a su hijo. Era probable que irían a la basura, así como todos los regalos que sus familiares le hicieron las dos primeras veces que estuvo embarazado.

Para ese entonces, nadie lo llamaba ni recibía presentes. Todos lo abandonaron.

Louis los abandonó.

Debió sentirse afortunado de seguir vivo. Al contrario, se sintió el omega más desgraciado del mundo.

Intentó decir algo, pero Jerome se lo impidió. Lo tomó del camisón de seda y lo obligó a que se mantuviera en pie. Casi no podía hacerlo, le temblaba el cuerpo sin parar, la quijada se le había paralizado. Con fortuna, aun respiraba.

"M-mi h-hijo." Sollozó. "J-jerome, é-el está.. " Se sostuvo de sus brazos. Incapaz de mantener la mirada fuera de su bebé. "Por favor." Chilló desesperado. "Por favor. Lo necesito." Gimoteó.

Se habría tirado al piso sin pensarlo dos veces, pero para ese entonces no veía más que la silueta del corpulento hombre que se hacía llamar su amado.

Las lágrimas no le dejaron ver más allá de su dura mirada recorriéndole el destruido cuerpo que tenía.

Deseó morir en ese instante. Antes solía aferrarse a la vida. Esa vez no intentó dejar de llorar.

Tampoco se movió. Temió aplastarle una de sus manitas o destruirle otro de sus piecitos, el del talón que colgaba de piel tan delgada como un hilo. Sin embargo, su alfa lo tenía agarrado con tanta fuerza para mantenerlo erguido.

"Escúchame" Su aliento golpeó su rostro. "Un omega que no puede tener cachorros no es digno de ser marcado. Vete."

Su marca ardía en la piel, infecciosa como veneno.

"Pero es primavera." Louis jugó con sus pequeñas manos y frotó sus mejillas sonrojadas. "Hace mucho frío, está lloviendo. Me congelaré."

Cualquier alfa sabía lo delicado que era el cuerpo de un omega. No soportaban muy altas o bajas temperaturas. Louis no traía abrigo, sus piernas estaban desnudas y el camisón translúcido no cubría más que lo necesario, o se congelaría o moriría de un ataque al corazón.

El desgraciado de Jerome lo sabía. Sin protección moriría allá afuera.

Sin un alfa, no era más que un ser vacío al que los alfas más violentos utilizarían. Él no lo haría.

Cuando se unieron, le prometió que cuidaría de él. Fue ahí cuando la cruda realidad le cayó de sorpresa, sintiendo por primera vez que fue utilizado por el mero hecho de poder procrear.

Su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente. Entró al borde del pánico, sus extremidades quemaban, lo iban a despedazar allá afuera. La sangre goteaba, si se había dado cuenta no pareció afectado.

"Vete."

"Mi bebé, Jerome." Lo tomó del cuello. "Cuida a nuestro hijo, no le hagas daño, por favor." Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba siendo sacado de la escena. "Dile que lo amo, alfa. Siempre lo amé, siempre lo amaré." Los párpados dolían. "Jerome, mi bebé está..." Silencio.

Fue empujado bruscamente a la puerta y después tirado a la calle como un objeto sin valor. Jerome le cerró la puerta en la cara y caminó hacia atrás sin despedirse, sosteniendo un cigarrillo sin encender.

Lo abandonó.

Sus pertenencias no eran suyas realmente, su alfa compraba todo para satisfacerlo, gastaba dinero a montones en él. No volvería a ver sus carísimos abrigos de terciopelo, la preciosa ropa interior de algodón o sus joyas de diamantes. Deseó poder cambiar todo eso por un breve segundo de felicidad.

Aun cuando constantemente pensaba que no necesitaba nada sí en su vida tenía un pequeño momento para compartir con el amor de su vida, con su persona favorita.

Nunca lo tenía, solo esperaba y volvía a esperar.

No era su culpa, pero se sentía tremendamente culpable.

Su pobre hijo , su ángel, su vida, la luz de su existencia, él que ahora le machacaba el corazón. ¿Por qué se había ido tan rápido? Mamá no estaba ahí para despedirse de él. Y papá, que hombre tan malo era.

"Vuelve, amor, por favor, dame un segundo, respira por mí." Le gritó al cielo. Las gotas de lluvia empaparon su arruinado rostro.

¿Por qué sintió que estaba muriendo por dentro? Su corazón dolía. ¿Cómo el tiempo podía quitar este dolor de experimentar la vida sin él? ¿Cómo se recuperaría de esa profunda pena, cuando todo lo que necesitaba era sostenerlo en sus brazos con amor?

Afuera sintió como el cuerpo se le cristalizaba. Los amaneceres de primavera solían ser fríos y oscuros en Berlín.

Él ya había dejado de sangrar, lo cual era extraño, pues seguía sintiendo los fuertes tirones en el estómago. Incluso, la lluvia empapando su cuerpo se sintió como un regalo del cielo para limpiar lo sucio de su cuerpo. En ese instante, se tocó el corazón solo para comprobar lo fuerte que seguía latiendo y sonrió ligeramente hasta que sintió como fue disminuyendo el ritmo, cansado de latir. Después, observó el camisón manchado de sangre. Probablemente había confundido las cosas y ,en realidad, los tirones del estómago eran el llamado de su corazón partiéndose en pedazos.

Louis estaba en pedazos.

Intento darse calor abrazándose así mismo. Si miraba atrás, la existencia se reduciría a una sucesión de abandonos de cuan ilusoriamente creyó poseer.

Cayó de rodillas en las escaleras de la entrada, las rodillas se rasparon. No obstante, siguió ahí hasta que el cuerpo le pesó tanto que se dignó a pararse.

Entregándose a toda la fuerza que tenía se levantó y caminó al callejón a lado de su antiguo hogar. Sabiendo bien, que moriría infinitamente triste en una oscura y gris madrugada de primavera.

Volvió a tirarse al suelo, sin poder soportar las manchas de sangre en su estómago. Ya no había más sangre manchando el pavimento, solo la latente pérdida de su cachorro.

Cerca de él, en un charco de lodo unos pantalones holgados de mezclilla se encontraban manchados de suciedad. A pesar de todo, su alfa era bueno y considerado, ya que le dejó sus pantalones para que no estuviese desnudo por ahí, con solo un camisón pegado al cuerpo y a su gran estómago que pronto se deshincharía.

Cuando volteó al frente, divisando las calles resbalosas, los cientos de callejones escondidos a lado de enormes casas como la suya, los hombres malos escondidos en ellos, probablemente algunas alfas sin hogar, sintió ganas de vomitar, de llorar otra vez.

No quería irse, era su hogar.

Con desgano se arrastró hasta los pantalones, estiró sus piernas lastimadas y con cuidado metió una pierna, después la otra, mientras sentía un revuelto dentro. Estando a punto de vomitar cuanto más veía las manchas de sangre secas en su entrepierna.

Calculó la hora observando la luna. Si el sol no amenazaba con salir entonces aun no pasaban de las cinco de la madrugada. En ese segundo, deseó morir por quinta vez.

"Perdona." Louis fue interrumpido por la voz de un alfa desconocido. "¿Tienes una moneda? Acaban de echarme de mi departamento."

El omega volvió a levantarse a cuestas. En un mundo como el suyo, repleto de crueldad, era tan normal encontrarse a un omega golpeado o violado en un callejón, como a un moribundo pidiendo limosna a su lado. A pesar de ello, nadie hacía nada por detenerlo.

Los afortunados ignoraban a los desafortunados hasta que cambiaban los roles.

"Sí, claro." Intento sonreír y buscó algunas monedas dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Había algunas. "Aquí tienes." No intentó voltear al frente.

Le entregó tres monedas. Demasiado asustado para verle el rostro.

"Muchas gracias. Que amable." Le contestó de vuelta.

Louis levantó la cabeza al inhalar las feromonas que el alfa desprendía. El ligero olor de chocolate remojado en leche le endulzó el olfato.

Se tocó el estómago en vano, intentando protegerse.

Jerome tenía razón. El mundo fuera de casa sin la protección de tu alfa era el infierno para un pequeño omega sensible como él.

No se sintió capaz de decir algo, si tomaba su cuerpo no quedaría preñado. No le quedaba razón para seguir respirando. Era un pedazo de carne podrida, sin razones por las cuales seguir con vida.

"¿Vas a violarme?" Le preguntó en voz bajita.

Habría huido si tan solo tuviese fuerzas para convertirse en lobo. No tan rápido como el alfa de voz gruesa, pero si tan pequeño y ligero para esconderse en lugares estrechos.

"No voy a violarte."

"Hueles peor que yo." Mintió, con la escena del baño en su mente. "Apestas a feromonas agrías. Tómame si eso es lo que quieres. No conseguirás lo que deseas." Se mordió el labio con fuerza. "No existe nada que me lastime más de lo que ya estoy. Soportaré el daño si me tomas ahora, pero te ruego que al menos hoy me hagas sentir bien."

Para el alfa, un omega con la piel cubierta de rojo, envuelto en un camisón de seda, parecía un peligro para la humanidad, pero más bien él parecía una criatura abandonada a su suerte. A lo largo de su vida vio demasiadas vagando por ahí, medio muertas, abusadas por otros seres más grandes.

Alcanzó a observarle los moretones en su cuello, a lado de una vieja marca.

"No es mi intención. Solo buscaba donde quedarme esta noche." Contestó sincero.

Louis levantó la cabeza un poco. Primero le observó las botas, siguió con los pantalones entallados en grandes muslos, hasta las manos escondidas detrás de su espalda.

Intentó ser fuerte aun cuando estaba muerto de miedo. Tomó aire antes de preguntar. Su voz sonó semejante a un chillido desesperado.

"¿Lo qué tienes detrás de tu espalda es un arma?"

"No tengo un arma."

"Estás mintiendo." Estuvo a punto de romperse en llanto. "Mátame ya. Hazlo rápido." Suplicó en agonía. "No me hagas sentir d-dolor. No más."

El alfa se apartó.

Detrás de él, aferrado a sus manos, un pequeño de cinco años no paraba de temblar.

El hombre sostenía una pequeña maleta a su vez. No lucía sospechosa, algunas prendas de ropa se salían de las esquinas. Parecía a punto de explotar.

Louis comenzó a llorar.

Aun con la visión borrosa marcó en su memoria el rostro del pequeño omega que sin querer le recordaba tanto a cuando era un pequeño bebé. Él deseaba uno también.

Sus rubios cabellos brillaban al igual que un sol entre la tempestad.

"Perdóname, alfa. Soy un desconfiado. Pensé que ibas a violarme, no creí que tu hijo sería algo que tuvieras escondido ahí. " Esta vez las lágrimas se secaron en sus mejillas. "Es precioso, como lo era mi bebé. Mi hijo," Susurró. "¿Por qué mi hijo?"

Ya no dolía. Por fortuna, el malestar físico se esfumó.

Observó su hogar detrás de él, incapaz de imaginarse a su alfa enfadado, golpeándolo, humillándolo, rogándole para que le deje ver por última vez a su hijo muerto, porque era verdad, se había ido para siempre. No se mentiría así mismo de esa manera.

"No tienes que disculparte. Estás luchando tu propia batalla y eso está bien." Sonrió. "¿Quieres saber cómo se llama?"

Asintió aconjogado.

Louis decidió ocultárselo, si así podría comenzar una vida nueva donde nada ha pasado. No hay lugar para bebés muertos ahí. No bebés muertos, nunca más.

"Este adorable pequeño es Benjamín" Despeinó su melena dorada. "Y este adorable grandote es Harry" Se apuntó así mismo.

Louis comenzó a reír ligeramente entre el caos y malestar.

"Eso es una hermosa melodía." Lo halagó.

"Gracias. Muy lindo de tu parte." Sorbió su nariz. "Yo soy Louis."

"Louis es un precioso nombre."

Harry observó las marcas de sangre en su camisón.

Parecía como si hubiera tenido un horrible día; Incluso mucho peor que el suyo, comparando la forma en que esa madrugada lo corrieron del departamento frente a su hijo, lanzándolos a la intemperie sin un centavo. Lo habían despedido esa misma noche también.

Perdió el departamento, su trabajo y el poco dinero que tenía.

Notó como observaba a la enorme casa detrás de ellos una y otra vez sin parar.

Intentó calmarlo con su olor, aunque no era su alfa pensó que serviría.

Su animal interior lo pedía a rugidos, se rendía ante un omega lastimado, más herido de lo que pensaba. La sensación de dolor transmitida por la criatura frente a sus ojos definitivamente alertaba a su lobo.

Louis olía mal. Apestaba.

"¿Qué hace un pequeño omega como tú, fuera de su hogar, debajo de esta terrible lluvia de primavera?" Preguntó blando.

Louis se tomó su tiempo para responder. Observó la gigante casa purpura frente a él, junto al tapete de bienvenida que compró con Jerome meses atrás, cuando todo iba bien.

"Creo que no tengo hogar." Le respondió.

"Qué casualidad. Nosotros tampoco." Se mostró calmado. "Benjamín y yo pasaremos la madrugada en un parque hasta que deje de llover. ¿No es así? Mi dulce colibrí." Su pequeño asintió.

"Pero hace mucho frío. Estamos a -3 grados. Se van a congelar." Soltó desesperado.

"Es verdad. Con suerte conseguiremos un refugio." Contestó. "Nosotros no tenemos suerte. No es la primera vez que hemos sido despojados de nuestro hogar, no tienes que preocuparte. Si muero allá afuera, no me volverás a ver. Así que si eso pasa, nunca lo sabrás."

"Pero tu hijo se ve tan pequeño..." Susurró al borde del llanto.

"No lo hagas, por favor. No llores." Pidió suplicante.

Louis ya estaba llorando a mares.

"Tú pobre bebé. Yo daría mi alma por uno." Gimió. "Mi vida entera si me lo pidieran."

Tomado a la mano de su padre lucía mucho más pequeño. Imaginarse a su bebé aferrado a su mano era imposible de roer. Sintió una pizca de envidia que se evaporó tan rápido como vio sus lágrimas de cachorro.

Harry nunca había soportado ver a alguien llorar. Dolía como mil infiernos. Él sabía lo que les depararía esa noche. No había luz en sus ojos, no la típica luz de cachorro feliz.

"No está en mis manos, Louis." Harry sonó amable, a pesar de todo. "Tenía un trabajo estable y ahora no, eso significa que no puedo pagar la renta del departamento. Es demasiado caro. Deseaba que Benjamín tuviera la vida que se merece, y ahora ambos estamos fuera, sin el calor de un hogar. Es gracioso." Suspiró cansado. Se apartó los rizos de la frente. "En fin, muchas gracias por tu amabilidad, pero tenemos que irnos." Tomó la mano de su hijo.

El lobo de Louis se rindió ante unas preciosas esmeraldas tristes que bramaban frente a sus ojos. El pequeño cachorro seguía llorando.

"No." El omega lo jaló de la chaqueta. "Hace tiempo compré un hermoso departamento, no muy grande, sin embargo, muy cómodo. Solía vivir ahí. Aun es mío. Puedo darte alojo hasta que consigas trabajo."

Un solo pensamiento ocupó su mente. Evitar pensar en su hijo, no lo haría. Porque era un omega nuevo. No existió lo que hace unos minutos lo derrumbó. El hombre lucía desesperado, aunque no lo aparentara. Su mirada pedía ayuda.

El alfa negó.

"No me conoces. No puedes ofrecerme tu hogar." Tomó a su hijo en brazos. "Estás de broma."

Louis se mostró decidido ante él. Su cachorro bebé, en alguna parte, aullaría de felicidad. Mamá era un omega bueno con los demás. Generoso y amable.

El pequeño rubio escondido detrás de su padre era su debilidad, incluso, aun cuando era muy improbable, se sintió conectado a él, de omega a omega.

En el fondo comprendía lo mal que estaba huir del dolor, pero su cuerpo no dolía más, y el pobre omega lloraba presa del miedo de la soledad de una calle abandonada.

"No dejaré que tu hijo pase hambre y frío aquí afuera, Harry. No me importa si piensas que no te conozco, sé tú nombre y tú sabes el mío, eso es suficiente por ahora. Ven a mi hogar hasta que consigas tu propio departamento. Por favor."

"Yo tampoco te conozco, pero sé que..." Se pegó a su oído. "La sangre en tu rostro sigue fresca."

"Nunca le haría daño a nadie." Le mostró la mejilla. "Si me das una bofetada te darás cuenta de todo lo que puedes lastimar a comparación de mí. Yo soy un refugio." Lloriqueó.

Esperó un golpe que nunca llegó.

Harry posó los brazos en sus caderas. Su rostro se iluminó. El cuerpo del omega resplandeció brillante.

Su lobo, ansioso por salir, asintió gustoso ante el omega.

"Eres un sol que brilla por ambos lados, ¿no es así? Cachorro. Aun si te respondiera que no, nunca te rendirías. Luz solar pura."

Louis juntó sus manos en la espalda. Apretó las piernas inconscientemente, aguantando un chillido de dolor al sentir el roce de sus partes privadas. Se mantuvo erguido para aparentar, con la cabeza en alto y el cuerpo quieto.

"¿Eso es un sí?" Preguntó firme.

"Podría hacerte daño." Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"No lo harías. Yo lo veo en tu omega. Lo proteges, eres un buen padre."

El lobo cobrizo también se rindió ante ambos.

"No tengo opción, bello omega."

Louis se sintió agradecido con el mundo. No volvería a ser lastimado, sin daños nunca más. Sin bebés a bordo, sin pancita de embarazado. Solo una madre comprendería a Harry con un pequeño destinado a vagar por la calle. Él aún se sentía como mamá, aunque no lo fuera más. Posiblemente se sentiría así por siempre. Como una mamá con pequeños muertos.

"Buscaras un trabajo estable." Pidió. "Te irás después."

"Buscare un trabajo estable." Suavizó su voz. "Daré todo de mí y me iré después."

Las botas viejas y los zapatos desgatados golpearon el pavimento con firmeza.

"Tú hijo lo necesita. Su papá debe ser fuerte y valiente por ambos." Recordó al suyo, solía extrañarlo la mayoría del tiempo. "Estar solo es diferente, pero ahora tienes que pensar por los dos. Si tengo la oportunidad de impedir que un padre con su hijo se quede en la calle, lo haré. Vivir sin un techo es lo más horrible que sentirás en la vida. No dejes que tu pequeño sepa lo que es eso."

Sus manos temblaron. Harry se dio cuenta de ello.

"¿Y dónde dices que queda tu departamento?" Sus ojos brillaron a la par con los de él. "Estoy encantado de conocerlo, Louis." Trató de ignorar el sentimiento abrumador que le provocaba su piel enrojecida y la seda de su camisón manchada con sangre fresca.

Su corazón se hundió.

"¿Conoces ese lugar donde venden unos deliciosos waffles con mesas cristalinas acompañadas de hermosas flores?" Asintió. "Podemos parar a desayunar ahí y luego caminamos un poco más. Yo te guiaré."

Benjamín le observo con sus profundos ojos azules. Apretó la camisa de su padre, se acurrucó en su hombro y bostezó con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"Por supuesto. Encantado de conocerte bajo estos copos de nieve." Asintió agradecido.

De reojo, observó esas preciosas piernas delgadas, con el corazón crujiéndole, especulando que tan capaz se sentía un alfa para lastimar a semejante belleza. El omega valiente que caminó por las calles después de haber sido destruido.

Louis pensó cómo el amor era siempre la cosa que hace eso, te aplasta, te deja crudo. Cuanto más profundo amas, más profundo duele.


End file.
